Pressed against
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: "Need you," Berwald adds, more gruffness in his voice, pushing more strongly against the Norwegian's back. / Written for 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love.


Author's note: And for the last day, as the first, I reserved the right to do SuNor. There were two inspirations behind this fic: one was the SuNor drawn by _vuri_ which was such a pleasant surprise to see (SuNor is spreading! :D ) and the other was a comment my lovely partner in crime _ducere_/_toobusysinking_ made about wanting to draw hot SuNor sex against the wall. To help encourage you along, I give you hot SuNor sex against the wall. Plot? What's that?

* * *

**Pressed against**

Lukas reaches over his shoulder to pull Berwald's face to his for a kiss, the Norwegian relying heavily on his lover to keep him upright as they hump, standing bent over the edge of the bed. Berwald's grip on his cock is wonderfully warm after such a cold and boring day of work and travel, the shorter man pushing his ass back against the erection behind him.

"Want you," the Swede breathes into his ear, speeding up his strokes.

Lukas hmms in response.

"Need you," Berwald adds, more gruffness in his voice, pushing more strongly against the Norwegian's back.

"Then take me."

It was as this point the vaguely romantic man would normally turn Lukas around, kissing him hard and throwing him on the bed. They'd fuck fast and they'd fuck hard and then maybe later they'd make love but for now they would let their pent-up desires out.

What Berwald actually does instead is spin Lukas around, throw him over his shoulder, then carry him to the wall where he drops him. Stunned the Norwegian finds himself backing into the wall as he's attacked with a volley of demanding kisses, his arms pinned above him by one of Berwald's hands as the other strokes their erections in time.

"Gonna fuck you like I used to–" Lukas understands the man means back when they were Vikings "–and you're gonna scream so loudly, Christen in Copenhagen'll hear ya." The Norwegian doesn't doubt the words, bracing himself against the man lifting him high and wrapping his legs around Berwald's middle.

Open-mouth, sloppy kisses keep them occupied as Berwald prepares Lukas's ass, spending such an excessive amount of time working him open that the shorter man takes it as a sign that his lover was quite serious about fucking him incredibly hard. Lukas hears a bottle being placed down, realizing it's one of their fancy lubes finding its way to the nearest table, before Berwald shifts to slick his straining cock with the lubricant. The Swede pins him to the wall, demanding access to Lukas's mouth, taking and taking and taking and not caring.

"No one'll ever fuck ya like this," Berwald breathes into his ear, sending shivers down the Norwegian's spine before thrusting up in one go until he's sheathed fully in Lukas. And Lukas gasps, no longer use to this side of Berwald that seemingly died when they parted centuries and centuries ago: the passion, unbridled and unafraid, all consuming and with a burning heat. The Swede pulls out to thrust in again, gripping Lukas harder, biting at his neck. Berwald used to have no fears when it came to his western neighbor, because what was there to frighten them? They had the next thousand years to spend together, just as promised, in eternal bliss.

On the other side of those thousand years, things look different.

The Norwegian tries to relax, to let his body move with the thrusts in and out, but it's deeper and harder than he's used to, his lover holding his legs in such a way as to best leverage the wall and his size against Lukas, to continuously hit that spot deep within him that got the biggest moans from the shorter man. In the morning he'll be sorer than sore, so for now he grips the Swede's head, pressing their foreheads together as they murmur nonsense to one another in their separate tongues between breathless kisses and quiet grunts of pleasure and not-so-quiet groans of fulfillment.

Lukas lets a hand fall between them to stroke himself the way he likes, teasing the slit every time he strokes back up, and one of Berwald's hands comes to join him to keep the rhythm. The grip is tight around his cock, just as his ass is tight around the Swede, and between the kisses and hands and thrusts the Norwegian comes with a silent scream, his head falling back against the wall. Berwald gives himself a few more thrusts to get off too, holding Lukas's hand in his as he presses the man against the wall to empty himself.

For long minutes the only noise is the two Scandinavian men panting, still pressed against the wall. After a while the Swede pulls himself from Lukas's ass, leaving a sticky, dripping feeling behind. The Norwegian hated being covered in cum but for the moment it doesn't matter, his wobbly arms wrapping around Berwald's neck. His lover smiles a goofy smile, the demanding Viking of days gone by having once more left.

"I love you Lukas," Berwald murmurs, kissing him sweetly.

"I love you too. Now carry me to the bath." With a deep chuckle the man obliges, Lukas pressing his face into his lover's neck and sighing.


End file.
